


"I Almost Lost You"

by TheLightFury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys Kissing, Canonical Character Death, Draco panics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Nightmares, Nightmares about Harry's Death, No actual panic attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: Gasp.That’s all he can do.As the world fades of colour. As the icy chill floods his body. As the maniacal laugh grows louder.Gasp.Written for the kissing prompt 'It's the end of the world' on Tumblr.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	"I Almost Lost You"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Nonnie who gave me the prompt. I hope you enjoy it and forgive any mistakes because it's unbeta'd! <3

Gasp.

That’s all he can do. 

As the world fades of colour. As the icy chill floods his body. As the maniacal laugh grows louder.

Gasp. 

Each heartbeat pounds, yet his chest stutters. His eyes dart around, yet time seems to slow. _He_ keeps talking, keeps sneering, keeps professing his victory, yet the words are lost, drowned by the ringing in his ears. 

He fights to swallow, mouth parched as he stares at the limp body, as his stomach roils at the evil, smug grin, as he watches the last flicker of hope die as he merely stands by, useless, horrified, and mute. Until suddenly, one word breaks through the haze.

_No._

It’s barely a thought before the choked whisper escapes him, drowning immediately in the sea of cruel cackles that echo off the stone walls. But he hardly has time to draw in another breath before he’s screaming.

Hands claw at him as he lunges forward, as his throat’s torn to shreds, as the bastard _laughs._ But still he fights as his soul shatters. And as his howls ricochet, slowly, a light blooms before him. 

It tugs at the corners of his vision, wrestles with the darkness, and somehow, battles it into submission. But still, terror claims him. So still, he wails, even as sobs begin to choke him.

“Draco, Draco shh.. Shh, it’s only a dream,” a voice murmurs as the grip of harsh talons slowly shifts, slowly morphs into gentle hands. “It’s okay, gorgeous, I promise.”

But it’s not. Nothing’s okay. He’s dead—Harry Potter is _dead_ —and though he can no longer scream through the tears, whimpers, unstoppable and barely coherent babble forth.

“I’m right here, gorgeous,” the voice croons as fingers tenderly caress his cheeks, wipe them dry. “It was just a dream. Open your eyes, Draco, look at me, I’m here, I promise.”

 _‘It’s a lie,’_ his mind whispers, forcing his eyes to remain shut, even as the warmth of the hand sends soft ripples of reassurance through him. But as quiet hums and murmurations continue, urging him gently, he can’t help but squint through the tears. 

Like a mirage—a gorgeous, heart-quickening, breath-taking mirage—dark skin, emerald eyes, and a disastrous mop of untamable hair appear before him. As Draco drinks him in, checking for his scar, the mole just before his right ear, the dimple in his chin, he—Harry Potter—breathes a soft ‘hey’. And immediately, Draco’s breath stutters again. 

Desperately, Draco lunges, scrabbling for purchase on Harry’s shoulders, his chest, his hair as his mouth seeks Harry’s, demanding proof. And somehow, with a heavenly ‘umph’, glorious lips meet his. 

Instantly, the band around his chest loosens. Instantly, warmth floods his veins. Instantly, he sags into Harry’s chest, sighing into his mouth as he drowns in the taste, the tenderness, the firm, reassuring sucks on his lower lip. And still, he demands more. He nips on Harry’s lips, mouths at him hungrily, explores deeper with his tongue, and all the while he shivers, revelling in the fingers tangling themselves in his hair. 

“I almost—almost lost you,” he pants between sucks, between whines, between reckless, feral licks into Harry’s mouth. “It was like—like the end of the world.”

“You’ll never lose me, Draco,” Harry says back, quiet but firm, soothing him enough to claim his mouth in a long, unhurried, kiss. The reverent caresses of his tongue against his, the loving, lingering tugs on his lips, the soft stutters of Harry’s breath send quivers down his spine; send his eyes fluttering closed. 

With each caress, each tender brush of his lips, warmth pools in Draco’s chest, steadily drowning the scrabbling need, until finally, after a few more needy, urgent kisses, he can breathe. Can sigh. Can let his forehead rest against Harry’s and savour the gentle heat of his breath against his skin. As Harry cradles his close and brushes the backs of his fingers across his cheeks, he shudders, burrowing further into his chest.

“I love you, gorgeous,” Harry murmurs, squeezing softly as Draco drowns in his smell, in the softness of his skin, in the undeniable, glorious proof that he’s alive. “And I promise, I’ll always be here when you wake up, okay?”

With a determined swallow, Draco nods, whispering a shaky ‘I love you too’, and after a gentle squeeze, Harry carefully manoeuvers until Draco can curl onto his chest to listen to the steady _boom-boom, boom-boom, boom-boom_ of his heart. Only then, with the reassuring rhythm in his ear, fingers running through his hair, and tender kisses being pressed to anywhere within reach, did Draco allow sleep to claim him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Come and find me on Tumblr, @april-thelightfury115


End file.
